onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 433
Chapter 433 is titled "The Name of That Sea is". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 4: "Somebody's Inside the Hole!" Short Summary Koby tells Luffy about the latter half of Grand Line, which is called the New World. After the departure of the Marines, the Straw Hats throw a big party. Shanks and Whitebeard are about to meet in the New World, and the World Government are alerted to this meeting. Long Summary Garp tells Luffy he will let him go since he is his grandson, and use that as an excuse when he tells the Marines. Bogard tells Garp it would be better to lie and say he got away. Luffy says good bye and Garp punches him, saying he is being too casual to his grandfather whom he has not seen in a while. Inside, Sanji and Robin are discussing Luffy's abnormal family. When Chopper asks where Luffy is, Zoro tells him he is outside talking to Koby. Koby is telling Luffy how he came to the Grand Line through the Calm Belt since Marine Ships are equipped with a special type of mineral called Seastone, spread across the bottom of the hull. It radiates the same energy as the sea, so the Sea Kings ignore it. Nami is at the pool listening in on the conversation using a Black Den Den Mushi. Chimney tells Nami to come swimming with her. Nami loudly tells her to be quiet since they were interrupting her eavesdropping. Koby goes on to say that the one behind this technology is the genius Dr. Vegapunk. Helmeppo adds that Vegapunk knows how Devil Fruits transmit their powers and even found a way to transfer their powers to objects. And this is only in the last few years. Koby and Luffy remember when they first met. Nami smiles and walks toward the pool. Luffy is disappointed that Koby cannot stay longer and offers him some food. Koby tells him he is Luffy's enemy and cannot get too friendly with him. Koby then tells Luffy the name of the sea beyond the Red Line, in the second half of the Grand Line, the New World, and the only one to reach the end of it was the Pirate King Gol D. Roger. Luffy tells him that next time they meet they will be stronger. Zoro comments on how Luffy makes the strangest enemies. Over at the Galley-La company pool, Sanji announces that the Mizu Mizu meat is grilled. Everyone starts to eat. The Franky Family shows up and Luffy invites them over to eat. They are overjoyed to see a barbeque going on. Sodom and Gomorrah arrive too. They are soon followed by the entire Galley-La company, including Iceburg. Franky, Mozu and Kiwi show up too. Paulie is furious at Nami for wearing such a revealing bathing suit, and Nami reminds him they are at a pool. Sogeking leads everyone in song and Luffy declares it a party. Everyone is celebrating and having a good time. Off to one side, Robin is standing against a wall while watching the festivities. She then hears a voice that tells her to listen. It is Aokiji, who asks her why she did not just run away this time. She tells him she meant it when she said things would be different this time, she could not just watch her friends die. Aokiji tells her that Jaguar D. Saul was a good friend of his, and he has a duty to see how Robin's life turns out, out of respect for Saul's wishes. Aokiji asks Robin if she has found a place where she has truly belonged, and Robin tells him she has. Aokiji then tells her to live on, as Ohara still lives on within her. Robin runs behind the wall to catch him, but he is gone. Luffy then calls her over, getting her attention by showing how much meat he can stuff in his mouth. Robin tells him he is the greatest. The scene changes to Mary Geoise, and one of the Five Elders is told that Shanks and Whitebeard have made contact. The chapter ends with Whitebeard allowing Shanks to come on his ship, say he better have brought some good alcohol with him. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * Dr. Vegapunk is mentioned for the first time. * Koby tells Luffy about Dr. Vegapunk and the New World. * Koby reveals that there are Marine ships able to cross the Calm Belt. * Shanks and Whitebeard have come into contact. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 433 it:Capitolo 433